The Kiss
by IHeartPercyJackson
Summary: Annabeth transfers to Goode to surprise Percy, but when she discovers Percy kissing another girl, Tori, what will happen to their relationship? They are demi-gods, and they are both 18 years old! Rated T for kissing and relationships.


**Hi guys! This is my first time posting a story, and I'm kind of nervous. PS: Bold is me telling you something.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goode High School**

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I was so excited; I was going to see Percy again! I walked up to the door and there were banners everywhere saying dumb things, like 'Let's Have a Goode Year!' or 'Goode to see you!'

I walked in, and looked around ready to surprise Percy. He told me 1 month ago that his locker number was B-17. I found the Bs and I started looking for 17.

That's when I saw it, Percy slammed against his locker, his lips connected with another girl's. She was small, and had raven black hair that was super curly and short.

"Percy?" I asked.

Percy's eyes opened wide, "Annabeth!" he mumbled, "That wasn't, I-I didn't, sh-she."

"Oh no Percy, I know exactly what that was, you dirty cheater!" I slapped his face as hard as I could then I ran away, sobbing.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

"Who was she?" asked Tori with a look of disgust on her face.

"That was my _girlfriend_! That I _told_ you about! I hate you! I got to go tell her the truth, that you kissed me even though I _told _you about her!"

"She was real?" Tori said, obviously confused, "I thought you were playing hard to get!"

"Go away!" I yelled at Tori.

She nodded, her eyes wide, and ran away.

**(Italicized: Percy, Normal: Annabeth)**

I pulled out my phone and texted Annabeth

_U okay?_

Why wouldnt i be?

_Can you plz just give me a min to explain?_

No, why should i trust u after that?

_im explaining anyway, and u will have to look sometime._

Fine.

_Tori's been after me ever since i first came to Goode, i told her about u, but she thought i was playing hard to get, when she kissed me this morning, I told her no, but she did it anyway, u don't have to forgive me, but I just wanted u to know the truth. i got to go, school starts in 5 minutes, bye._

I believe u, but its going to take more then "im sorry" to fix this.

_I know._

I looked at my schedule, and it looked like this.

Hour Class Teacher Room

1st History Mr. Renis 413

2nd Science Miss. Anre 421

3rd English Mrs. Kinr 404

Lunch Cafeteria

4th P.E. Mr. Cali Gym

5th Greek Ms. Her 452

6th Handwriting Mr. Evef 431

7th Study Hall Cafeteria

I headed towards room 413 for history. I was surprised to see Annabeth there. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I asked Paul to switch our schedules so they were the same. I guess he did. Please go away," replied Annabeth.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, and I am _not _going to give up on getting you back." I said. Then I turned around and sat in my seat.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I didn't admit this to Percy, but my heart hurt when I saw him kiss Tori, and it took all my will power not to take him back in history class. Right now I'm sitting and eating lunch by myself. I see Percy across the room, with his friends, laughing. I miss him. I want him back. "Stay strong Annabeth" I thought to myself, but his smile was so cute, the way he smirked, the way he laughed. He turned and looked at me. I looked away just in time, pretending to be intrested in this guy a table away. I hope he's jealous. I glaced back at him for less than a second. Those gorgeous sea green eyes were still staring right at me. I suddenly became intrested in my school bought taco. "Curse you Aphrodite!" I muttered under my breath. Aphrodite, goddess of love promised to make my love life interesting a few years ago, and I hate her for it! I looked back at Percy. He was still there, staring right back at me. I blushed red, hoping he didn't see, but how could he of not? He was looking straight at me. He looked down for about a minute and I could see he was blushing too. My phone in my pocket buzzed.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I wanted Annabeth back so bad. During most of lunch it was all I could do not to stare at her, but half way through lunch period, I caved in and looked at her, but her beautiful stormy gray eyes weren't looking back at me. They were looking at Tommy, a jock. I wanted to hate her for that, but how could I be mad at that girl? Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail, with a few loose down, framing her face perfectly. I love Annabeth. I wished I could send her my thoughts. I suddenly realized she was looking straight at me. I looked down blushing. I pulled out my phone and slowly typed in my message.

_I love you. Nothing you ever do will make me feel otherwise. This I swear on the River Styx. _As soon as I sent it, I heard a clap of thunder. It was done, the oath was said.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why Did I Just Do That?**

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I managed not to give in to temptation or say something stupid whenever Percy was around for the next week. In fact I didn't say a single word to him. Until, one day, after school, he did something.

One action.

For me to know his text message was the truth.

For me to know he truly wanted me back.

For me to be scared of my own emotions.

For me to run away.

For me to cry.

One action.

He kissed me.

It was a warm, fuzzy feeling. A feeling I missed so much. I pulled away. I started crying.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled after me, but it was too late, I was already running. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to hate Percy. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hate the boy who kissed another girl. I couldn't. I love him. That's all I know. It's the one thing I can't help, and I hate it.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

Annabeth didn't talk to me for the next week. I needed a way to get her attention, and I wasn't about to kiss another girl. I spent that week making plans, one after another, but none of them were good.

When I finally got her alone with me after school, I panicked, and I kissed her.

It wasn't like the kiss with Tori, that one was forced. I was suprised when she didn't pull away at first, then I realized she liked it.

When she pulled away, I was disapointed, when she started crying I tryed to comfort her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, but she was running away. I sensed she didn't want to be followed, so I went home.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Next Day...**

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I went back to school the next day, not quite sure how I felt about that kiss yesterday. When I saw Percy, I just kept walking. I wanted him to come to me.

"Annabeth I-" he started to say.

"Save it," I interupted him.

"But-"

I silenced him with a look.

"Thalia's coming over today, to help us understand. Although knowing her, she'll probably bring everybody else too, including Clarisse, Travis, Chris, Conner, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Rachel, Katie, Drew, and probably even Chiron," I said.

"Crap, soon everybody will think I'm a lying cheater," He replied.

"No, they will listen to both our stories and decide what we should do."

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

Just one think I need to say- I am _NOT _looking forward to tonight, everybody likes Annabeth better, they will all believe her instead of me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Disscussion**

* * *

**Thalia PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

"Thals, you didn't bring every body else with you!" was my greeting.

"Haha, very funny, Owl Head" I smirked as Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey hey hey! Look who's here! Pincone Face!" said Percy

"Back at ya Kelp Head," I replied at the same time as Annabeth said with disgust, "Seaweed Brain."

"Ok, let's start, I'll hear Annabeth out first, and no interuptions Kelp Head, I'll hear you out next," I said, "Start talking Annabeth."

"It's a long story, but ok," and Annabeth started, "so I just moved here, ready to surprise Percy here by moving to his school. I head to his locker and I see him pressed against it, his lips connected with another girl's. I scream at him, slap him, and run away. I survive the next week without talking to him, or even looking at him. Then he comes up after school and kisses me. I don't know what to think, so I run away again, now it's really awkward between us and you see where we are now!"

I raised my eyebrows at Percy, "You kissed another girl?"

"No, she kissed me, I guess it's my turn," He started, "It was the first day of school, this girl, Tori, who's been after me ever since I started going to Goode comes up to me and kisses my, despite my protestation, and the fact that I have-_had_," he corrected himself, "a girlfriend. I knew I needed to get Annabeth back, so I kiss her. She freaks out, and runs away. All I want is to get back together."

"Um, Percy," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Can you like, go into another room for a minute? I don't think Annabeth is comfortable talking about you with you in the room."

"Ok."

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

As soon as I went in the other room, I pressed my ear against the door. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but they were talking about me!

"Do you still love him?" I hear Thalia ask.

"Yeah," Annabeth says in a small voice, "but I don't know why, you know what I mean? He kissed another girl, but I can't hate him, it's like Aphrodite made it so I can't hate him no matter what he does!"

I smirk.

Then Thalia mutters something I can't hear. Footstep coming my way. Crap. I see a chair and run over there as fast as I can. I sit down just in time.

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I walk in and I see Percy slouched in a chair across the room. Thinking about what Thalia said I walk over there and sit on his lap.

"So you decided to get-" he started to say.

I smacked him. Before he had time to react I kissed him.

"I'll get back together with you, but you have to help me get revenge," I say.

"On who?" he askes. He already knows but I reply anyway.

"Tori."

* * *

**Tori PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

"Hey Percy," I say as I flip my hair.

He doesn't reply. Neither has anyone to me today. They all pretend I don't exist. I don't get it! Then I think with a start, Anniebell! His _girlfriend_. Then I realize I deserve it, I kissed another girl's man. I made her feel like Percy didn't like her. I'm sorry.

I went up to Anniebell and told her that.

"1, my name is Annabeth, and 2, it's ok, just don't hit on my boyfriend _ever _again," was her reply.

I'm just glad she forgave me.


End file.
